


Hallowe'en Night

by summoninglupine



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Magic, Curses, Dubious Consent, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Night, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Star Trek References, music video canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: It was old magic, Sashihara knew that, the kind you read about in fairy tales and whatnot, and, having grown up watching Sally the Witch, she considered herself an expert on this kind of occult situation.
Relationships: Sashihara Rino/Watanabe Mayu
Kudos: 2





	Hallowe'en Night

It was old magic, Sashihara knew that, the kind you read about in fairy tales and whatnot, and, having grown up watching _Sally the Witch_ , she considered herself an expert on this kind of occult situation. There was, of course, one problem; she didn’t really know how to stop it, how to turn back the clock to those moments before they had crossed the threshold of 7th Heaven with its flickering neon light and its name that reminded her of _Final Fantasy_ , and when she had started to explain the connexion, she had promptly been shot down for being a dweeb by Takahashi. 

When the lights had come up, and they had left the club, the spell had seemingly been broken for her, and for the others—Takahashi, Yuki, Jurina, _everyone_ else—it had been fine, they no longer needed to act the roles of their costumes, they were no longer trapped in some Showa era pocket dimension. Yet Mayuyu had been somehow broken, still stuck in her role, acting like a clockwork princess as if she was trying to make up for having been so awful during the rehearsals for _UZA_ three years previously. Only Mayuyu would still hold a grudge like that, she had thought with a sigh; only Mayuyu would still see it as some kind of personal slight that she had to spend the next hundred years making up for. She might look cute, Sasshi thought, but they could write shonen manga for years about that girl.

Gathered outside, waiting as Jurina tried to book a taxi, Kaotan had said she would take care of Mayuyu, that it would be fine, that as the oldest it was her responsibility, but it clearly wouldn’t be fine, Sasshi had thought, as Kaotan was obviously wasted. 

Thus it was that in a rare moment of flexing those leadership muscles for which she had been voted centre, Sashihara Rino had found herself in the back of a taxi with Mayuyu as she sat rigidly in her seat and stared directly ahead. Maybe she’s autistic, Sasshi thought, not for the first time, or maybe she had emotional problems that only came out when touched by magic—or maybe she was drunk.

“Ah, Mayuyu?” she had said, leaning cautiously forward.

“Yes?” the other girl had answered, still staring directly ahead.

“Mayuyu, what are you doing?” Sasshi had asked.

“This unit is awaiting further instructions,” the younger girl had answered, her voice even.

“Oh,” Sasshi had replied.

This was it, she had thought, Mayuyu was having a breakdown, she had finally cracked after holding all that stuff about _UZA_ in for three years. To be fair to her, Sasshi had thought, it wasn’t as if she would have been the first idol to crack from the pressure, not even the first member of AKB to crack—and anyway, hadn’t they all gone a bit crazy after Acchan had graduated? 

_That_ had been a problem, she recalled. When Acchan had been around, the structure of AKB had made sense, and it was fine, because whatever anyone did, no one else was going to be the centre because no one else was going to be Acchan. When she walked out on them however, that’s when everything went crazy, when they realised that they couldn’t trust each other because any one of them could be the next centre. Oh, she had thought, that also sounds like a shonen manga, and she had wondered briefly what that said about her, that she kept using comic books as a frame of reference.

She had taken Mayuyu home with her, back to her apartment, the younger girl uncertain on her Irregular Choice heels as they had headed across the building’s lobby, as Sasshi had smiled warmly at the old man on guard duty, and the two of them had made it to the elevator up to the fifth floor where her apartment was located.

“Mayuyu, what are you doing?” she had asked after a while, coming out of the bathroom, having scrubbed off most of her makeup, dressed in an old pair of tracksuit bottoms and a Bikini Kill shirt too sizes too big for her.

The other girl sat perched on the edge of the sofa, still dressed as she had been in 7th Heaven, all frills and ruffles and Marie Antoinette hairdo, waiting, seemingly, for someone to stick a key in her and wind her up.

“This unit is awaiting further instructions,” Mayuyu repeated.

It was a game, Sashihara realised, she was being challenged to play a game. Well, she thought, all right then, and mentally rolled up her sleeves. She was the queene of backstreet pachinko parlours, they didn’t call her the queene of games for nothing, she was like Yami Yugi, or whatever, except that she wasn’t.

“Okay then,” she said, “Unit Mayuyu?”

“Yes?” the other girl responded.

“3rd generation, December, 2006?”

“Yes?”  
“  
What are your prime directives—” Sasshi began, and then waved the question away. “No, no, no, I mean are you programmed for games?”

“Yes,” Mayuyu nodded.

Sashihara raised an eyebrow.

“So, you’re like, a love doll, right?”

The other girl blinked. 

“This unit is awaiting further instructions.”

Sashihara smiled deviously, still faintly drunk.

“Mayuyu, are you programmed to make out with me?”

“I am programed in multiple techniques. A broad variety of pleasuring,” the other answered.

Sashihara’s smile broadened by degrees, and she leant with one arm against the doorframe.

“ _Well_ ,” she said, and she wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the temperature of the room, but suddenly she felt very, very flustered.


End file.
